His Little Love
by Oona4
Summary: Isabella Cullen after getting into a fight at school and nearly exposing the family just two weeks before Graduation finds out for certain just what Edward is to her. Not only the adopted big brother she would someday marry but his mate after all. Rescued as a child and raised by the Cullen's the time to claim her has arrived at last.


Just to prove I am still alive: Here is a One Shot for your enjoyment.

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Contains mature content and spanking: if you don't like don't read. 18 and over please.**

Beta'd: by the Awesome Greeneyes84… Thanks Dear Heart you make my stories Zing!

Beautiful Banner by the Very Talented Marie Carro. You always make them look fantastic!

**HIS LITTLE LOVE**

**Summary: **_Isabella Cullen after getting into a fight at school and nearly exposing the family just two weeks before Graduation finds out for certain just what Edward is to her. Not only the adopted big brother she would someday marry but his mate after all. Rescued as a child and raised by the Cullen's the time to claim her has arrived at last._

Leaving the school office Alice had a hold of Bella's arm as they walked to the car.

"Bella! You are in so much trouble young lady" Alice whispered yelled after they left.

She had just assured the principle that Bella would indeed be punished for her actions at school when they got home.

"I know Alice, dad's going to be super mad at me, but that bitch deserved the black eye I gave her. It will be worth the spanking I'll get from Dad" I said to her not backing down or feeling bad about hitting that Skank Jessica at all.

"How about the broken nose?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow and Bella shrugged

"Yeah well that too, and so did Lauren but I didn't really mean to hurt her. Ali, they had no right to ruin my school work and certainly make it so I will fail at least two classes and not graduate" she huffed

"Okay, first of all, you are not going to fail. You have to good of grades with your marks and you're a Cullen, no school in their right minds will fail you. Second, you are lucky Edward is still out of town for another week. I don't think you even realize what he'd have to say about this. We are two weeks from graduation Bella! If it was me, Jasper would make it so I wouldn't be able to sit for days. Dad will be blistering you butt and you know it. Besides, do you think we will let you fail? Of course not naughty girl" Alice spat. She was so mad at Bella right now, this was really serious, and it will bring attention to all of them.

"Alice we aren't mates yet, well we are, but until we feel the pull we're still siblings. Plus he has never been angry enough at me, it's always been dad" Bella told her and she couldn't help but feel slightly smug. Edward would never spank her, no matter what. She was sure of that fact. Their father on the other hand, let's just says she had felt the sting of his hand or her mother's hair brush more than a few times.

"Isabella, Edward has known you are his mate since you were three and we rescued you from the burning car. You know that! You also know that as such he has more say in what happens to you than the other boys or even dad. You had better prepare yourself for when he finds out young lady!" she scolded and Bella pouted. Not her Edward, she was his darling, like he always told her.

They made their way home and Bella wondered if her other siblings would be home but then she remember that Rose and Emmett were on a trip to pick up a classic car to work on now that they had graduated. Jasper was working at the local bookstore in the history department and loving every minute. Her parents were visiting friends in Canada for another week and her other siblings, Charlotte was out of school today because she and Peter were celebrating their anniversary with a romantic mid- week excursion to a resort but the school thought she had the flu.

Bella knew that as soon as they got home that Alice would call her dad and they would come home early. "Damn, might as well prepare for it. Alice is great at ruining lives" she thought.

Was she being dramatic? More than likely. Did it matter, not really it just really sucked.

Alice smelled Edward the minute they arrived home, but didn't tell Bella. "_It's time she met her mate_" Alice thought as walked to the room she shared with Jasper to call him and tell him of today's events at school. If she knew him he would come home early too. They will have to monitor things for a while to make sure Bella didn't make them interesting to the local people or authorities. The little brat!

Bella flew up the stairs and deposited her backpack on the floor when she entered the room, as she bent down a voice said "Hello Isabella" very slowly and deeply, making her jump and turn around towards her desk in the corner of her room.

"Oh Edward you're home" she said both happy and terrified he was there. As she looked at him looking at her, she felt the mating pull that she had heard about all her life, well since she was four.

Her chest constricted and her heart sped up. Suddenly he was more than the big brother she would someday marry. He was everything and by the look on his face he knew it too. She knew he did because her bottom was on fire and only Carlisle and her mate could do that. She wanted to jump him and make him make love to her, at the same time she wanted to laugh her head off with joy. Add to that, that she knew she had been very naughty today at school and _He_ would never stand for that. If her bottom was anything to go by, she was in very big trouble. It had lit up like a blow torch was being held underneath it; ouch it was terrible, so much worse than when dad had "lit it up" as Ali called it.

Bella couldn't help but reflect on how this came to be. She had been rescued at age three from a burning wreck that killed her parents. When she was saved, Carlisle told her that he and his family had been hiking nearby when they heard the crash.

Apparently their oldest son Edward had heard the faint sound of a child crying and pulled her out of the wreck. She may have been quite young but Bella knew that something was different about her family. She could recall waking up in the middle of the night and they would always be awake, in pajamas but she knew that they hadn't been asleep and she never saw them eat.

She loved them though so she didn't care really at such a young age. She later found out after asking her family about some things such as why Edward wouldn't take her in the yard to play in the sun or why they didn't eat, that her family was in fact a family of vegetarian vampires.

The day of the accident they had been hunting nearby. They adopted her and covered up her past by having her parents cremated and ashes sent to Forks Washington in an urn that indicated all three's ashes were within. After two years and much research they knew it was believed by all there. A single headstone made to hold the urn had been erected at the local cemetery with all three names engraved on it and a tribute to the family had been printed in the local paper.

Her parents asked her if she was okay with this, that if she wasn't then they would find her a relative and she could go with them, but Bella, even at the age of four knew she could never leave.

She looked to Edward, he was like the silver knight in the books he read her, he looked so sad and Bella climbed into his lap and said she was never leaving her Edward.

She remembered Edward sobbing into her hair as he held her tightly and swore he would never leave her either. It was then that they told her about the mating pull and how she was destined to be Edward's. She never really understood what they meant. As far as she was concerned Edward was hers and that was that.

As she got older, it became apparent that they meant mate or at least that was how Alice and her mother described it when Bella was thirteen and they found her in the bathroom sobbing over a boy who she liked but he called her ugly. Thankfully the other boys were out of the house or the boy would have been dead meat.

Alice told her that the boy was not meant for her, that she was meant for Edward. Again Bella snorted, of course she was Edward's.

Now she knew the difference, as she got older, her feelings for him had intensified. She found herself being shy around him, maybe even avoiding him sometimes but he would always make sure she knew how special she was to him. He never made her uncomfortable or even talked about the whole mating thing, just would say that he would wait.

Three months after the accident and with the help of the Cullen family lawyer, she was theirs, adopted and renamed Isabella Marie Cullen. She was now a senior in High School and soon would be making life decisions for herself and if all went according to plan, Edward as well. Now as she stood there with her hands covering her bottom and staring into his lovely amber eyes she knew he was very displeased with her and she also knew it wouldn't be dad she had to worry about from this moment on. Alice was right after all.

"Isabella what has been going on at school?" he asked in a low voice that made her shiver.

Nope it wasn't dad who would be wielding Mr. Woody it would be her beloved Edward.

"Umm, Edward I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you" she said nervously

"As I've missed you my Bella. Now answer my question young lady" he said sternly

She leaned against the back of her door looking at him, he was sitting in the chair with his sleeves rolled up and his arms on his knees staring at her. His gaze was steady and unmoving and she knew she was in big trouble. She also knew she loved him more in this minute than she ever thought possible.

"Well Jessica has been very mean to me all school year as you know, but it's been so much worse now that her old friend Lauren has moved back here to the city. They seem to enjoy hurting me. Today it was looks and jokes about me and my family, us and even my hair. I ignored it mostly but when they ruined my art project due in three days by throwing paint all over the canvas which could cause me to fail the class I just saw red. After lunch I found my locker had the same color paint on it and my reports all have to be redone as well. On the way to study hall they tripped me and I hit her and broke her nose, she fell backwards and took Lauren down with her and she broke her hand. I have been suspended for three days and we must pay for their medical bills as well" she said the last part in a whisper hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

"ISABELLA!" he yelled, stupid vampire hearing. He was livid with her and most likely the hag twins at school!

"You know our rules do you not?" he spat

"Yes Edward I do but dad is away and I was hoping he would calm down by the time he gets here" she said, she could hope right?

"Oh he might but I doubt it; however, he is not the one you should be worrying about. You should be more worried about me" he said with a fierce look. It was a mixture of anger, love and dare she say it? Lust? It was a heady mixture and it left her feeling slightly light headed.

"You?" she stammered out, the look he was giving her was so intense she was stunned for a few seconds. Her entire body was humming with a current she had never felt before, one that began and ended with him.

"Yes little girl, did you feel the pull when you came in here today? I did and you know what that means Bella? It means I am your mate and mates discipline their girls do they not?" he stated and her bottom burned again.

Embarrassed beyond belief she just gasped at him "But, but, Edward that would mean…"

"Yes young lady it sure as hell does" he smirked at her, sitting up on the chair.

"Isabella what does that make me in our life together from now on?" he asked

"It makes you my vampire mate" she was as close to the door as she could wiggle, her hands still behind her back. He was looking at her hands just then too.

It was then she noticed the hairbrush on the desktop next to him. She blanched and he nodded as his eyes followed hers to the desk top and back.

"Undo the jeans little girl" he growled at her "Now!"

She slipped off her converse shoes and socks, unzipped her jeans and stepped out of them standing there in her tee shirt and underwear. She was so embarrassed, here she was standing before the man she loved in her underwear for the first time and it wasn't at all how she dreamed. She was gonna get spanked for sure and her face flamed as she thought about her plain panties instead of the sexy ones she had hidden away.

"Come here" she walked to him like she was in a trance. When she reached his legs she stopped and looked at him.

"Isabella Cullen why are you going to get a spanking by your mate?" he asked as he ran a hand up and down her thigh. She could tell he was trying to make this easy for both of them.

"Because I hit Jessica and hurt Lauren even though I didn't mean too" she was starting to cry now.

"That's right and I could not believe it when I got the call from the principle today little girl" Damn she had forgotten they would contact him when they didn't reach Carlisle.

He pulled her to him and slid her panties down to her thighs as she was being pushed over his knees. He wasn't going easy on her. "Six warm up's with my hand naughty girl" she was crying fully when he was done with them and she knew he had not even started.

"Now it's eight with the hairbrush and you will count and you will thank me afterwards, then it's on the chair in the corner for five minutes understand me Bella" he asked

"Yesss" she hissed out as he began with the brush and she managed the count as he spanked her practically gasping the numbers towards the end.

Sending her to the corner and the chair he placed there before she arrived home, while he went and retrieved their mom's healing ointment she made every month just for these times. He also slipped the smallest paddle out of his dad's desk drawer. He flew back upstairs to her room.

Seeing her sitting there with her very pink bottom still crying when he returned, he sat the items next to him and then went and filled the tub with lavender bath oils. When he was done with that he returned to the chair and called her to him again.

"Come to me Isabella Marie"

She turned and made her way back to him, walking slowly with her panties around her thighs. When she was close enough he pulled her back over his knees and paddled her four times. She was not expecting that at all and was breathing like a freight train when he finished.

Pushing her panties off and then unhooking her bra under her shirt he pulled them off and dropped them to the floor, all the while she was still over his knees.

"Bella do you have something to say to me?" he asked

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry and thank you for spanking me Eddie" a sharp spank rang out and she yelped

"Excuse me what did you say?" He let out a low growl as well.

"I'm sorry, Edward" she whispered wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Better, remember that or your next one will be far worse. Are we hitting girls again?" he stated

"No Edward, I won't I promise" yeah like she wanted to do this again.

Smiling at her even though she couldn't see him, he was so pleased with her right then.

He turned her over and carried her into the bathroom so she could soak in the tub. She cried out but the hot water really did help.

The bath was really nice and the perfect temperature but Bella was mortified because he sat on the edge and washed her all over even in her private parts as she called them to herself.

"Hush little girl I'm taking care of my mate, my lover, my wife to be. Besides Bella I have been bathing you since you were three or have you forgotten how much we all wanted to take care of you our only little girl. Everyone here has either bathed you, spanked you, or held you while you slept before you were six so none of that nonsense" he scolded

"But it's different now Edward" she pleaded hoping he would understand

"Yes it is baby and I am so happy, aren't you sweetheart?" he asked and she could hear the hint of fear in his voice. How could he think she was anything but ecstatic?

"About us, yes I am, but my bottom really hurts Edward" she pouted

"As it should darling girl, and always will when my girl is naughty" he smirked

When she had soaked as long as he wanted her to, he helped her out and dried her off. She was wrapped in a towel and told to lie face down on the bed. When she did he climbed on the bed alongside her and pulled the towel up over her very pink bottom. Applying the cream he rubbed it all in and then rubbed her legs and feet, getting her to relax.

"We have to wait for it to be absorbed, then you may get dressed in sleep pants and a tee only. You are staying in this room or mine tonight. You decide Isabella. Tomorrow as you can't go to school we'll start the day with a little reminder what happens to naughty girls in this family and then we'll see about what needs to be done here before we go anywhere. You are not to call anyone or talk to anyone other than family. You will not leave my sight tomorrow or the next day. You are to have a reminder spanking each day you are suspended in this room by me. Are we clear on this Isabella Marie Cullen?" he said sternly and she gulped

"Oh Edward Nooo please I will be good" she pleaded

Another spank and she was flipped over and staring into his eyes. "You are my MATE and my mate was naughty. This isn't anything dad wouldn't have decreed and you know it. You have brought attention to us at school and that is as forbidden as telling the secret is it not?" he said, his eyes wild

"Yes Edward it is, I'm sorry about that too" she cried as he was still intensely looking into his eyes.

"So you made this bed, as mom says, now you will suffer the consequences of it. I decide darling and you damn well know that too. Every male here is an alpha and you have grown up hearing them getting their bottoms spanked all your life, even mom so don't act all surprised that I'm one too" he told her, her bottom sparking to life again.

"Yes sir I understand" she finally said out loud and looked away from his face. He pulled her chin back and looked into her eyes.

"Darling it's my job now to protect you even from yourself and I intend to do that as long as I exist" he told her as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek

"Ok I will do as you say Edward" she told him softly

"Good then tomorrow morning you will bring the hairbrush to me and we'll have a little talk before your breakfast" he instructed

She nodded finally allowed to go get her sleep pants and tee shirt. Since he wasn't leaving her side as he put it she dropped the towel and opened her dresser. She heard him groan and was very pleased with herself. Bending over to reach into the drawer she gasped when his hands caught her waist.

"Oh my lovely girl you are driving me insane. I want you so much darling. Who knew my little love's red bottom would cause such a thing?" he purred into her ear.

"Ask me Edward I might say yes, I want you that way too" she said, her voice low and she hoped that it sounded sexy.

He looked at her and must have seen something new because he dropped his hands and picked her up, his hands holding her bottom as her legs wrapped around his waist. Pulling herself back to look up at him she kissed him hard and wiggled against his straining jeans. He growled at her and kissed her back with all the passion he could while she was still human.

"Bella darling I am going to give in here, if you don't want this say something now" he said, his voice rough as he fought the growl that was yearning to come out.

"Edward I have dreamed of this for two years and yes I want this" she pleaded as she wiggled again, feeling the evidence of his desire straining against his jeans. "I'm eighteen honey and I want you now and always" she purred into his ear.

"Know this Isabella, there is no going back, no changing our minds, no divorce ever. You will be mine in all ways from that moment on. It means we will be married right after school ends as well" he told her. He wanted her more than anything but if she wasn't sure he would back off.

"Yesss" she hissed as he laid them on the bed and began kissing her all over and she gasped as his lips caressed her breasts. He licked, nibbled and swirled his tongue all over her chest while his hands did wicked things to the rest of her body. She was panting with lust and there was a dull ache between her legs that she knew was her own desire building or at least that was how her sisters explained it.

He kept this up until she was mewling like a cat. Then he slowly inserted two fingers in then three into her and began stretching her opening wider. Telling her between kisses all the wonderful plans he had for them, travel and college for her to enjoy, but all she could think about was the pleasure he was giving her.

Finally when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his clothes off and slipped between her legs. He told her he love her once more as he slipped inside her and she cried out as he broke through her barrier. He held her closely and tried to stay still as he body took time to adjust.

Once she gave him the signal that she was okay, he made love to his darling girl for the first time. As they came together she was crying and if he could have he would have been as well. Twice more before she fell asleep in his arms. He rested besides her all night just as he always hoped he would, alongside his mate and lover.

"Sleep well my little love" he said softly as she drifted off to sleep.

While she slept Alice sent him visions of how to ruin those little bitches as Bella thought of them. The one they agreed on was simple and would make the laughing stock of them both and might even get Bella off the hook.

Each day the two of them drank bottles after bottle of "Iced tea" what no one knew but the Cullen's could smell was they were laced with whiskey or vodka depending on which girl provided the booze that day.

"Edward, Charlotte and I will really spike them tomorrow while Bella is suspended. After their usual four bottles a day they should in fine form at tomorrow night's football game being the lead cheerleaders and all. Should make for a fun evening all around. Charlotte and I will attend the game and report home. I can't wait".

Neither could he, but either way his life was complete. He had a wonderful family and now he had his little love to spend eternity with.

You could totally turn this into a full blown fic, him going to school after her suspension to show the girls who he belongs too or have him meet Jessica and Lauren around town and scare the holy hell out of them.


End file.
